Taka's Mistake
by D. M. Robb
Summary: What was Scar like in his youth? How did he get the scar that became his namesake?
1. Chapter 1

"**Taka's Mistake"**

**Chapter 1**

Taka's stomach churned with hunger as he hurried toward the fallen zebra his mother Uru had just hunted. His father Ahadi and brother Mufasa were already there, digging into the rich, bloody flesh.

A flicker of disappointment passed through Taka when he saw that the zebra wasn't twitching and moaning in agony but lay motionless. Uru had killed it quickly.

"You should have kept it alive," he grumbled, taking a large bite out of the belly. He savored the warm intestines as they slid down his throat. "I like to see things squirm while I eat them."

"Taka!" Uru chided.

"We're supposed to respect all the animals, remember?" said Mufasa, licking droplets of blood from his lips. Taka glared at him. His older brother's voice had already deepened to a resonant timbre and his mane was thick and russet. He noted with annoyance that he himself was still a scrawny youth with just a scraggly dark tuft for a mane. "Even those we eat."

"Well said, my son," said Ahadi, grinning at Mufasa. "You have learned your lessons well and will make a great king someday." Taka bristled as Ahadi ruffled Mufasa's mane with his large paw. He then turned back to Taka. "You should listen to your older brother, Taka," he continued, fixing his green eyes on him.

Taka swallowed. The zebra, which had, moments ago, tasted so rich and savory, now soured his throat. "But he's wrong." His words came out as a petty growl. "Those animals are beneath us. They're merely food."

"Yes, and as such, they keep us alive," said Ahadi. "And when we die—"

"Yes, I know." Exasperation filled Taka. "Our bodies become the grass and they eat the grass. It's all part of the Circle of Life," he said in a sneering tone.

"Don't you forget it, young son." Taka backed away as Ahadi and the others returned to their meal.

His stomach still grumbled with hunger but he didn't care. He'd come back later and eat what was left of the carcass, perhaps even inviting his hyena friends to join him. Ahadi objected, claiming that they depleted the herds and were not welcome in the Pride Lands. Well, the hyenas' mother Ushari didn't approve of Taka, or any lion for that matter, so they were even as far as he was concerned.

He slinked through the high grass. The scant meal he had just eaten burned in his belly. He locked his gaze on the sunset, which spilled incandescent crimson blood onto the surrounding clouds. The savannah, sprinkled with spiky acacia trees, stretched endlessly toward it. Elephants, zebras, and gazelles grazed, appearing as tiny dots in the distance. _Musfasa will rule all of this someday, _Taka thought bitterly. _It's not fair! I should at least get half. _

"Taka," said a gentle voice at his back. He turned. Uru glided toward him, her tawny hide dyed red in the sunset. Pride Rock jutted out behind her. "You should listen to your father," she said, her golden-brown eyes taking on a soft glow. "He is a wise lion and has much to teach you."

"What good will that do me?" he snarled. Rage churned in his chest. "I'm never going to be king. That's Mufasa's destiny."

"You are first in line after him," she said, creeping closer. He backed away. "Should anything happen to Mufasa…" She clamped her mouth shut and shuddered. A wistful longing spilled through Taka. _If only, if only…_ "But even if you never become king, just remember that you are still an important member of our pride. Your father and I love you and Mufasa equally."

"Why does it always have to be the eldest?" Taka's voice came out as a rasping hiss through his tight throat. "Mufasa may be bigger and stronger than me but _I'm _the smart one."

Uru sighed and lowered her head. Her slender tail twitched against the grass. "You _are _clever, Taka, but it takes more than just brains to be a good leader. You must also put the pride's needs ahead of your own and listen to what others have to say."

"That's ridiculous." Taka crouched down and batted a blade of grass with his paw. "A king shouldn't have to listen to anyone. He should be able to do whatever he wants."

"Oh, Taka." Uru shook her head. "What are we going to do with you? You've been obstinate since the day you were born. I wish you'd put that strong mind of yours toward something productive instead of using it to play pranks on the cubs." A flicker of pride passed through Taka and he felt his mouth threaten to tug into a smile. _Silly cubs,_ he thought. _They are so easy to manipulate! _He enjoyed having that sense of power over them. _Too bad Mufasa will be the one to eventually have power over the entire pride. _That sudden thought shoved aside his ephemeral joy. _He certainly won't appreciate it as much as I would. _"Bullies make terrible kings. Just remember that, son."

Taka rose to his feet, his anger rekindled. He could feel his scant mane bristling around his neck. "_Mufasa_ is the one you should be telling this to, Mother," he growled as he turned from her. He couldn't stand to listen to this nonsense any more.

"He doesn't need to hear it, he already knows," Uru replied. _Of course, _Taka thought, his fur prickling. _Mufasa's so perfect. _"Besides, he's with your father." Taka blinked and looked around. He was able to make out two forms in the distance, silvered in the brightening moonlight. They were lying on their backs in the grass, staring up at a sky clotted with stars. "You should join them."

Taka crept toward them, the tall grass tickling his hide as he brushed through it.

"Those stars are all the Great Kings of the past," Ahadi was saying to Mufasa. His deep voice was nearly drowned out by the cacophony of crickets.

"And you and I will be up there too, someday, won't we Dad?"

Taka stopped. He trembled as a wave of fury swept through him.

Ahadi chuckled. "That's right, son. Then it will be our turn to watch over a new king."

Taka dashed away, not wanting to hear any more. _I'll never join the stars, _he thought, his fur bristling, _because I'll never have a chance to become a king. Not while Mufasa's around._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In his rage, Taka bit hard into the neck of a small hyrax that was just burrowing in for the night. He gulped down pieces of its warm flesh, not caring that he hadn't kept it alive long enough to play with. It was tough and gritty, not nearly as tasty as tender zebra meat but it left him feeling satiated.

Taka continued on, licking the hyrax's blood from his lips. Thoughts prickled his mind like the skittering feet of hundreds of mice as he struggled to come up with a plan to do something about Mufasa. Not kill him but find a way to humiliate him, make their parents see that he wasn't the perfect lion they believed him to be. _And make me shine in the process, _he pondered. _But how?_

Taka prided himself on his ability to not only come up with clever pranks but also his innate gift to act, a talent that made most of these schemes successful. At least his mother recognized this, even if she didn't appreciate it. And it had gotten him into plenty of trouble as a cub when he would try to trick Mufasa.

_Mufasa is more aware of my deceit now, _Taka thought, his paws padding over the dirt and rocks that had replaced the Pride Lands' grass. The air was thick and stale with the stench of sulfur. _I'll have to really think this through._

Enormous elephant bones, glinting faintly in the moonlight, scattered the dusty ground. A skull with sharp tusks stared at him through empty eye sockets. The stars were blotted out by the surrounding jagged cliffs and the acrid steam from boiling mineral pools.

Taka grinned. He was now in the Elephant Graveyard, which was hyena territory, the place where Ahadi had warned him and Mufasa, ever since they were cubs, to _never _enter. _Of course I didn't listen, _he thought, edging past the skull's jutting tusks. _And it has served me well. I have a few allies among the hyenas. _

"Well, well, well, look who's stepped down from his high place to grace our humble territory," said a familiar female voice with mock spite. One of these allies, Shenzi, crept toward him with her two brothers, Banzai and Ed, following close behind. Their stooped, spotted forms blended into the moonlight-woven shadows. "You lions think you're too good for us."

"Now, how could you believe that?" Taka purred, sitting back on his haunches and swishing his tail in the dust. "You're family to me, don't you know?"

"We do," Shenzi continued as her brother Ed laughed idiotically, his harsh voice echoing against the misshapen stone slabs that edged the graveyard. "But Mama sure don't so you'd better be careful. She says that if those 'greedy, mangy lions' ever come around here, she's gonna tear them to shreds."

Taka shuddered. He did have to tread carefully here. Their mother, Ushari, was the hyena matriarch and resented Ahadi's laws banning them from the Pride Lands. Taka was sure Ahadi could defeat Ushari in a fight, and possibly Mufasa, but _he _didn't want to ever confront her.

"So, what brings you slumming?" Banzai asked, scratching a pointed ear with his hind leg.

"Oh, come on." Taka raised a paw and studied his claws in the moonlight. His mind continued to churn. _I could use them in my plan. But how? How? _"Do I always have to have a reason?"

"No." Banzai plucked a bone from the ground with his teeth. Ed grabbed the other end and started a tugging war.

"Will you two knock it off?" Shenzi shouted, her voice echoing against the cliffs. "Mama says we're supposed to be foraging."

"I know of a tasty, half-eaten zebra carcass that's just waiting for you," said Taka. A plan tickled his mind. _Would it work? It had to._

The hyenas froze and gaped at him. The bone clattered to the ground. Drool trickled from their mouths.

Taka grinned. _I can always get them to do my bidding when there's food involved, _he thought.

"So where is it?" Banzai leaned forward as his siblings licked their wet lips. "Where, where, where?"

"I'll tell you if you agree to help me with something."

"See. There's always a trick," grumped Shenzi. "Nothing's ever free around here."

"Well, do you want it or not?" Taka rose to his feet and started to turn away. "I can always get some other hyenas to help me."

"No, we'll do it!" Shenzi's excited voice echoed against the cliffs.

Taka turned back and drew them close. "It involves my perfect, goody-goody brother."

"Oh man!" Banzai gasped. "I hate that Mufasa with his high and mighty ways. He already thinks he's king."

"Yes, he does. And he's going to continue our father's rule of not allowing hyenas into the Pride Lands." His grin widened as he saw his friends' fur bristle. "That's why we need to humiliate him, bring him down a peg."

"How?" Shenzi's eyes were glowing. Ed rolled back and forth on his haunches and laughed.

"I'm going to lure him here." Taka rubbed his throat, thinking. "He'll probably bring our father. He's always treading in Daddy's paw prints and can't leave his side," he couldn't help mocking.

The hyenas all stepped back a pace. "Hey, we ain't gonna fight _Ahadi_ for you!" Shenzi said. "I don't care if you promise us a whole herd of zebras."

"No, no, no." Taka winced at the pleading sound of his voice. He cleared his throat in an effort to deepen it. "You won't have to. I'll interfere before that can happen. All you have to do is threaten Mufasa and I'll get in the way. I'll take a few pretend swipes at you and then you run off in fear. Got that?"

"I don't know, Taka," said Banzai, after a long, uncomfortable silence. "It sounds pretty risky."

"No one will get hurt. I promise you that. Just remember the zebra carcass. Finding that will make your mama so proud."

"Well…okay…" Shenzi still looked concerned but a string of drool dangled from her lips.

"Good. I'll bring them here tomorrow, late in the morning. You'd better be waiting or I'll _never _share our kills with you again."

They all nodded in unison.

"Shenzi, Banzai, Ed!" called a shrill, echoing voice. _Ushari! _Fear jolted through Taka. He scrambled to his feet.

"You'd better skedaddle," said Banzai, "if you don't want to end up as our dinner."

"Wait!" Shenzi called as Taka started to slink away. "The carcass?"

"Near Pride Rock. It was a big zebra. There should still be plenty of meat left."

He raced away, his heart thudding in his chest. That was close!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun filled the lions' den when Taka awoke the next morning. The air was already warm and the cave was empty.

_Drat! _thought Taka, leaping to his feet. _I've overslept._

He slinked from the cave and looked around. Several lionesses were lounging in the grass, some of them bathing their squirming cubs with their tongues. One young lioness, Sarabi, was crouched, her eyes fixed on a colorful butterfly that perched on a rock.

Anger roiled through Taka as his gaze swept over Sarabi's sleek hide. She and Mufasa were betrothed, as it was Pride tradition that the first born male and female of each generation become mates. _This, in addition to kingship, _he thought bitterly.

Taka turned his eyes from Sarabi and scanned the horizon. A herd of elephants was grazing in the distance and the tall grass swayed against a gentle zephyr. The sky was a vibrant, cloudless blue. He didn't see either Ahadi or Mufasa.

Taka's rage deepened. His father was likely off somewhere, tending to his kingly duties. He _always _took Mufasa with him, as training to become the next king.

_That will actually work to my advantage, _he thought, his mood brightening as he returned his focus to the cubs. One of them, Tukutu, had a proclivity for wandering off. Even now he struggled in his mother's paws, eager to get away from his forced bath so that he could practice pouncing with Sarabi.

_It's perfect! _Taka thought as he padded toward the young lioness.

"Good morning, Taka," she said, leaping at the butterfly. It fluttered away, gracefully alighting onto the next rock.

"Hello, Sarabi," Taka said in a pleasant voice as he forced a smile. "Have you seen Mufasa?"

"Yes." She refocused her gaze on the butterfly and swished her tail. "He's down at the water hole with your father. There's some business with the hippos claiming it belongs to them and no one else should—"

"Thank you." He slinked away in that direction.

Ahadi and Mufasa were standing by the water hole, which was encircled by a crowd of various animals. Several hippos, their pinkish-brown hides looking like large rocks, lay partially submerged in the water. They were blowing bubbles and wiggling their ears as Ahadi addressed them in his deep, rumbling voice.

Taka crouched down in the grass, his mind churning, mentally rehearsing what he needed to say. _Act dramatic, _he commanded himself. _But don't overdo it. _

He took a deep breath, shook his scant mane, and dashed forward.

"The water hole belongs to everyone," Ahadi was saying "I suggest—"

"Dad!" Taka rasped, padding up to him and raising his voice to a panicked pitch. "It's Tukutu. I saw him wander off again." He panted to make it seem as if he had run all the way over here. "He was headed toward the Elephant Graveyard."

Ahadi stared down at him through burning eyes. Taka struggled not to cringe or lower his gaze. "Are you telling the truth, Taka?"

Taka swallowed. _This isn't the first time I've lied to him, _he thought, his mind rapid with panic. _Of course he'd be suspicious. _"Yes, Dad." He lifted his head higher and tried not to blink. "Do you really want to question me while Tukutu's life is in danger?"

Ahadi sighed. "Very well. Mufasa," he turned toward his eldest son, "you stay here and reason with the hippos while I go after—"

"No!" Taka shouted, desperate. "The graveyard is big. He could be anywhere and there are hyenas around."

"He's right, Dad," said Mufasa. Relief flooded Taka. If Ahadi rarely listened to _him, _he _always _listened to Mufasa. "There is strength in numbers. We should all go. That way we can face the hyenas together if they want trouble."

"That's a good point, Mufasa," Ahadi said, tapping Mufasa's muscular shoulder with his paw. Anger flashed through Taka but he quickly forced it back. At least the plan was working. _Tonight _I'll _be regarded as the hero, _he thought, feeling suddenly smug. Ahadi turned back to the water hole and faced the hippos. "We'll continue this discussion when we return." He then began striding in the direction of the Elephant Graveyard with Mufasa and Taka following behind.

Taka strained to keep up with them, his thin legs burning. _Those idiot hyenas had better be there! _he thought, his heart slamming in his chest like the wings of a frantic bird.

He was panting hard when they arrived, breathing in the sulfur fumes and hyena scent that permeated this place.

Ahadi stopped and sniffed the air. "I can't make out Tukutu's scent," he said in an exasperated tone. "The stench of hyenas is too strong. We'd better split up to look for him. I'll head off this way." He jerked his head to the left. "And you two search in the opposite direction. Stick together," he rumbled, his eyes fixed on Taka.

"Of course, Dad," Mufasa said.

Taka's gaze scanned the cliffs as he padded beside Mufasa, pretending to look for Tukutu.

"Why don't those cubs ever listen?" Mufasa grumbled. Taka sighed with relief as he spotted his three hyena friends lingering beneath the tusks of an elephant skull. Shenzi winked. "Don't they realize the danger—"

"Mufasa!" Taka shouted, nudging his brother. "Hyenas!"

"Well look who's ventured into our territory," Shenzi said as she and her brothers crept forward. Her usually confident voice held a tremor of fear as her wide eyes studied Mufasa. Taka felt a sinking in his chest. _This won't work if they run off in fear before I can even confront them!_ "The mighty Prince himself." She raised her head but Taka could see her bony legs trembling. Ed burst into a nervous laugh and Banzai elbowed him.

"Stay close," Taka heard Mufasa whisper but he ignored him.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Taka growled, putting as much emotion into this act as he could. He stepped in front of Mufasa. He saw something large and shadowy move at the edge of his vision but forced his focus to remain on the three hyenas. "Fight me instead."

"Leave them to me," Mufasa whispered, baring his teeth at the hyenas. They yelped and cringed. _You idiots! _Taka longed to yell. _Act tough!_

"No!" he gasped, shoving in front of Mufasa. "You're the future king. I should sacrifice my—"

A forth hyena, this one much larger, pounced. _Ushari! _The name pounded through Taka's mind as her claw raked the side of his face, slashing his left eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Taka howled as he crumpled to the ground, blinded by a dizzying pain. His eye burned and he could feel blood trickling from it through his fur.

"That's my brother you just injured," Mufasa roared, his deep voice throbbing against the cliffs in resounding echoes.

"Well, that's what he gets for creeping into our territory," Ushari hissed. "Isn't owning the Pride Lands enough for you lions?"

"Go get him, Mama!" Shenzi shouted.

Mufasa roared again, even louder this time, a piercing sound that vibrated through Taka's body. He moaned in pain and remained still with his paw over his throbbing eye. He could hear the terrified squeals of all four hyenas and the hurried skittering of their claws over the rocks as they raced away.

"Mufasa!" exclaimed Ahadi's voice. "That's some roar you have. I'm proud of you, son. You sent those hyenas racing off in fear and didn't even have to lay a claw on them." Taka whimpered, both in pain and disappointment. _That wasn't how this was supposed to happen! _I _was supposed to be the one to chase off the hyenas and win Dad's approval, prove I'm better than Mufasa!_

"I wish I could have," Mufasa growled. "The big one hurt Taka."

"Taka!" Ahadi gasped. Taka cringed as he heard the rapid padding of their paws hurrying toward him. He felt someone nudge his ear. "Taka," Ahadi said again, his voice tinged with worry. "Move your paw and let me see how bad the injury is."

Taka could barely open his eye. His vision was blurred through smudges of blood. "It's only a cut, thank the Great Kings," Ahadi sighed. "Can you stand, son?" He nudged Taka with his head.

Taka, keeping his injured eye closed, slowly heaved to his feet. He wavered slightly, feeling dizzy from the pain. Still, that didn't compare to the rage and despair that roiled in his stomach. _Mufasa _always _wins, _his sour thoughts taunted.

"Mufasa," said Ahadi, "take Taka back to the Pride Lands and have Rafiki look at that wound. He has medicines that can help it heal. I'm going to stay here and continue looking for Tukutu. I just hope—"

"Tukutu isn't here," Taka blurted through his pain. _What's the use now? _he thought, a bitterness that burned even more than his stinging eye welling up inside him.

"So this was a lie, after all." Ahadi's tone grew stern. "I should have known. Why did you do this?"

Taka shrugged and kept his head down. He was defeated. There was no way to rectify this now. "I just thought it would be a fun prank." The words came out in choked whispers.

"You lured us into hyena territory as a prank!" Ahadi thundered in a deafening, echoing roar. Taka cowered and desperately wished the noise would topple the surrounding cliffs, burying all of them under rubble. His father had been angry with him countless times but rarely lost control of his temper. Taka ached to run away but his legs refused to move. Ahadi took a deep breath and continued speaking in a softer voice. "I hope you realize the grave danger you put us in, Taka. You are much too old for such pranks. It's a good thing that Mufasa was born first since he has better sense." Taka cringed. "I'm very disappointed in you. That injury will serve as your punishment. You are lucky that is all you received."

Taka's fur bristled with humiliation as they slowly made their way back to the Pride Lands. The other lions gasped and whispered when they saw his bloodied eye.

"Taka, you're hurt!" Uru cried, racing up to him. "What happened?" Taka closed his eye and turned his head. He couldn't look at her.

"It's the price he paid for a foolish prank," Ahadi said. "He could have been hurt even worse and possibly killed if it hadn't been for Mufasa."

Taka closed his other eye as the lions cheered Mufasa's courage. _That should have been me,_ he thought, wishing the grass would swallow him up.

"Zuzu," Ahadi called to his majordomo once the cheering had stopped. Taka cracked open his good eye. The hornbill landed gracefully before Ahadi.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she said, dipping into bow so deep that her beak touched the ground.

"Fetch Rafiki and tell him to bring his medicines."

"Right away, sire." She leaped into the air.

Ahadi led Taka up Pride Rock and into their den. Taka sighed with relief as he entered the cool darkness and plopped down onto the smooth ground. "I want you to think about what you did," said Ahadi. "I'll make sure no one bothers you."

"Yes, Dad," Taka mumbled through clenched teeth as he stared down at his paws. His chest burned with rage. _Stupid hyenas, _he thought. _They can't do anything right. Why do I continue to rely on them? _

_ Because they listen to you, _another part of his mind answered.

"Hello," called a cheerful voice from outside the cave. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, Rafiki," said Ahadi, stepping aside.

The slim mandrill skittered into the cave, tapping his gourd-topped staff. "I heard about your accident, Taka," he said gently. _Who hasn't? _Taka wanted to growl but gritted his teeth instead and kept silent. "Now, let me have a look at this cut."

Taka's sore eye throbbed as he widened it, allowing Rafiki to inspect the wound. _I wish Dad would just let me eat this annoying little baboon, _he thought.

"It's not deep or serious and the eye looks fine," Rafiki said as he broke open one of the gourds and dipped a finger into the liquid. "Lucky for you. But it will leave a scar. Now hold still. This might sting a little."

The harsh-smelling salve burned the cut. Taka roared.

"Easy now," Rafiki soothed. "This salve will help it heal."

Taka gritted his teeth even harder and fought the urge to take a bite out of Rafiki.

"There." The mandrill stepped back and grinned. "In a few days it should be as good as new…well, almost." Chuckling and tapping his staff, Rafiki darted from the cave.

Ahadi stared down at Taka, his eyes glinting against the dusty beams of sunlight that drifted through the cave's opening. Taka turned his head and rested it on his front paws. _Go away, _he thought. _I just want to be alone._

He stiffened as he felt Ahadi nudge his shoulder. "We all make mistakes, son." Even though he spoke softly, his voice echoed against the creviced walls. "You will carry the mark of this particular mistake for the rest of your life, which, I hope, will serve as a reminder to you."

Taka rolled his eyes, which he instantly regretted as the left tingled with fresh pain.

"You were fortunate this time, Taka," Ahadi continued, his voice rumbling with the hint of a roar. "You only received a simple cut. If you don't learn from this, it could someday cost you your life."

He turned and strode from the cave, leaving Taka alone with his disturbing thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Taka remained curled on the cave floor for the rest of the day, until the invading sunlight was replaced by the glimmer of moonlight and the other lions settled in for the night. They were still speaking of Mufasa's triumph over the hyenas. Taka rose to his feet and moved to a far corner. He had always despised sleeping close to the others but it was even worse now. He turned his head to the wall as Mufasa approached.

"How's your eye?" His tone was warm with concern. "It doesn't look too bad."

"Better." _As if you care, _Taka thought, flashing his brother a forced smile.

Mufasa smiled back. "That's good. Even though that was a silly prank you pulled, I thought you were very brave today."

Taka sat back on his haunches and remained silent. _The fool! _He felt a dash of pride._ Mufasa doesn't realize the hyenas are my friends…well, some of them._

"Dad cleared up that business with the hippos," Mufasa continued, settling onto the ground and resting his head on his paws. "They are now willing to share the water hole." _Oh, good, _Taka thought with bitter sarcasm. _Daddy always comes through, just like Brother. _"Now Dad is free, at least until the next crisis. He says he'll take us both hunting tomorrow. That is, if you're feeling up to it." Mufasa closed his eyes.

"I can hardly wait," Taka murmured, already knowing he will feign an excuse. At least he had a ready-made one with his injury. He preferred hunting alone, without Ahadi pressuring him to make the kill as swift as possible.

As soon as all the other lions were asleep, their rumbling snores echoing, Taka crept from the cave and dashed to the water hole. He hadn't had anything to drink all day and his throat was dry. An enormous crescent moon hung low in the sky. Its light wove confusing shadows through the grass and shimmered against the water. The chirping of crickets, mixed with the sound of something rustling in the grass, filled the warm, fragrant air.

Taka studied his reflection against water's smooth surface. The scabbed mark formed a slash above and below his blazing green eye. He turned his head from side to side, studying it. _It's not too bad, _he thought, feeling oddly pleased. _In fact, it gives me a distinct appearance._

"It looks like you survived Mama's wrath," said a familiar voice. Taka turned. Shenzi crept toward him with her brothers following closely behind. "Thanks to your big brother. You're one lucky lion!"

"You know you aren't supposed to be here," Taka growled. He was irritated by Shenzi's comment but was still glad to see them.

"Hey, you're the one who invited us," said Banzai as he bent his head down to lap at the water.

"Besides, all the lions are sleeping," added Shenzi. "This is our time. They ain't gonna bother us…if you don't snitch."

Taka preened his fur. "Now why would I do that? As long as you don't sic your mother on me again."

Shenzi studied his face. "She sure gave you a nasty scar. But I've seen worse."

"Yeah, we should call you Scar from now on," Banzai joked. Ed rolled on the ground and shook with laughter.

_Scar, _thought Taka, turning back to his reflection. _I rather like that name. True, this scar may be a reminder of my foolishness but the foolish part was not having Mufasa killed. One of these days I'll make sure that happens. I'll have my triumph yet! _

**The End**


End file.
